Want You To Love Me
by LoveRomance34
Summary: I'm new to this and its my first story I wrote and I hope you enjoy it. This story is about how Maka and Soul don't know that they love each other. Its a one shot and may be short but I tried, Comment if you think its good for a beginner. :)


_**I Want You To Love Me**_

_**Maka's POV**_

" Soul can you set up the table I'm almost done cooking," I said while putting cheese on the pasta.

" Yeah I guess I got nothing better to do."

I looked over my shoulder and saw soul without a shirt, his muscles showing taunting her to touch them. All I could do was look at how perfectly built he was. Next thing I know I felt someone was staring at me, I looked up to see Soul staring at me with a smirk on his face.

" Do you like what you see that much that you have to drool," he said while laughing. I felt my self blushing, but turned away so I can finish the pasta for dinner. I didn't know what to say so all I did was grab the pasta and went to the table. (Stay focus Maka, stay focus don't let him get to you.) " Whatever Soul you shouldn't be walking around the house shirtless in the first place." I sat down in my chair and served myself some pasta. Soul sits in his chair still shirtless and kept smirking.

_**Soul's POV **_

(I love to tease Maka, because when she blushes it makes her cuter) I served myself a plate of pasta and looked at Maka. After 5 years of being partners she changed quite a bit, she no longer has short hair and wears two ponytails. Now her hair is up to her waist and is in a ponytail. Also she started to wear jeans instead of skirts and t-shirts. I've liked Maka since I first met her, which was almost 10 years ago. The only reason I decided to walk around the house shirtless was to get her attention and have her notice me in a different way besides friendship. I want Maka to love me like I love her, I want us to be a couple holding hands while walking down the streets, kissing her passionately letting everybody know that she is mine. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt someone touching my hand that sent electric shocks throughout my body.

" Soul are you okay I've been trying to call you for the past few minutes" " You should eat your food before it gets cold."

" Yeah Maka I'm fine just deep in thoughts that's all."

" Oh about what Soul a girl maybe."

" Yeah its a girl that I liked for years now, but can't bring myself to let her know how I feel." After I said that Maka's expression sadden a bit, but only for a few seconds then she was smiling again.

_**Maka's POV**_

I really didn't think Soul would be thinking about a girl I was just kidding. When I heard him say he was I felt sad, because he couldn't like me the way I like him. After all I am just a plain girl with no sex appeal and Soul makes fun of me for it. I don't want to know the feeling of being rejected by someone that you love. I could never tell Soul how I feel especially if he likes another. For Souls sake I will be happy for him and the person that he likes no matter how much I hate it.

" Are you going to tell her how you feel soon," I said my voice cracking a little bit.

" I wish I could but I don't want to get rejected if she doesn't feel the same way," " She smart, likes to read books, good in combat and is very stunning." I listened to Soul describing the girl that he's so fond of. I want to cry my heart out and let him know how I feel, but I can't bring myself to do it.

" Why don't you try telling her how you feel," " If she feels the same way you guys can be together." I can't believe those words came out of my mouth. I put on a fake smile after realizing Soul is staring at me trying to figure me out. His crimson eyes that look beautiful was staring at me and it made my heart beat faster. As I was staring at his eyes I felt drops of water sliding down my cheeks and that's when I realized I started to cry.

_**Soul's POV**_

I was staring at Maka wondering what's going on through that head of hers. She didn't get that I was trying to describe her as the girl I like. She seemed happy that I liked someone and she doesn't know that's its her that I love. When she said I should tell my crush how I feel I stayed quite trying to figure a way to tell Maka that I loved her. When I saw her start to cry I didn't know what she was crying about. I hated to see a beautiful like her cry. I stood up and hugged Maka from the back, I felt her jump a little probably because she didn't see me move from my seat. She kept crying so I kissed the top of her said and hugged her tighter.

" Maka I hate to see you cry and I don't know the reason why," " can you please talk to me and let me know what's wrong." After a few minutes she turned around and faced me I saw tear streaks on her cheeks that were starting to dry up.

" Soul I don't want you to hate me after what I'm about to tell you," I want you to promise me that before i can tell you anything."

" I can never hate you Maka you are just so important to me," " I don't want to lose you so I promise." I was scared of what she was going to tell me because she became so serious. It was quite and I was still holding Maka in my arms. I liked how it felt to hold her like this, but all good times must come to an end because Maka started to talk.

" Soul I don't know if I want you to be with another girl that isn't me," " I know I'm sounding selfish right now, but I don't want to share you." " When you told me you liked this girl I felt my heart break into tiny little pieces." "I thought if I smiled and pretended I didn't have feelings for you everything will go back to normal." As I was listening to Maka I felt like an idiot for not telling her that it was her I liked, now she thinks I like another girl.

_**Maka's POV**_

I stopped to catch my breath and tried not to cry again, but I couldn't stop the little tears that came out. I stared at Soul and saw that his expression was of confusion and shock, so I decided to keep talking.

" Soul what I'm trying to tell you is that I love you and I want you to love me too." " I love everything about all your flaws and the way you like to help others." "Whoever this girl is that you like would be really lucky to have you."

" I feel jealous that this girl got your attention and not me," " I decided to tell you how I feel now or I will probably will never get the chance to again." " All I want is for you to love me Soul." I started to cry again, because he knows how I feel now and I'm not sure how he is going to react. When I looked up I saw Soul smiling at me showing his sharp teeth.

" You really are stupid for someone who is suppose to be smart." I was shocked when I heard what he said, but also confused. I looked at him while he's looking at me and he started talking.

" Maka you are a beautiful smart person who is a book worm," " When I told you that I liked a girl I was talking about you and only you." " There is no other girl that I like besides you," " I want you to love me too."

_**Soul and Maka's POV**_

We both looked at each other neither one of us moving or making a sound. Slowly Soul started leaning in and was inches away from Maka's lips.

Their hearts started beating at the speed of light and their lips finally meet one another. Fireworks went of in their minds and they both enjoyed the gentle yet passionate kiss. They both pulled away a little while afterwards foreheads still touching.

At the exact same time they both open their mouths and said

" I love you "

_**The**_** End**


End file.
